The Night Watch
by puddytat1972
Summary: Gibbs and Anamaria are keeping watch over the Pearl while the rest of the crew have a grand old time onshore. It's only fair that they're allowed to create a little amusement of their own. WARNING: Gibbs/Ana pairing. Definitely Adult


The Night Watch

It was late evening, and the _Pearl_ was docked in St. Augustine flying British colors. It always made Anamaria laugh to think that a ship as notorious as this one, and likely the only ship at sea that was painted solid black with matching sails, could be so easily disguised by something as simple as a flag, but it worked more often than not. As long as the men managed to stay out of trouble while ashore, the authorities seem to be oblivious to the fact that they were harboring pirates. On occasion, someone would ask about their business and want to see documents, but these were easy to forge, and so never became a problem. The real danger while at port came from thieves of the land-dwelling variety. They often plundered ships at night while most of the crew was gone drinking and whoring in the local pubs and brothels. While the harbormasters in the major ports usually did a decent job of keeping an eye out for suspicious activity, a clever thief could still slip by. Therefore, it was important to have someone there who could guard the ship effectively and keep on the lookout for anyone trying to sneak aboard.

A good crew with an effective captain would simply designate a couple of men to stay aboard, and all would be settled until morning. But this was Jack's half-masted crew, and the Captain was often as difficult as the rest of them when it came to taking on responsibility. After arguing for a solid hour over who would stay, Anamaria became fed up with the childishness and finally volunteered, but that still left one post open. Some of the crew suggested allowing Ana to stay by herself, because she was "tough enough to make up for the lot of us," as Ragetti put it. But even Jack wouldn't allow that. He insisted that she have help, so he exercised his authority as captain and designated another crewman. Mister Gibbs, who happened to be passed out drunk below deck at the time and wasn't even aware that the ship had docked. It worked out well, since there would be no protest that way. Now, all Ana had to do was wake him up from his drunken slumber, and she would have all the help she needed.

As soon as the men were gone, Ana went below deck to wake up Gibbs. If she had to stay up all bloody night to mind the ship, so did he. She found him in his hammock dangling that ridiculous stuffed bear over the edge by one leg and snoring like a wild boar. He shifted slightly and nestled his empty rum bottle to his chest like it was his special lady. Ana considered grabbing the bottle, but snatched the bear from his grip instead and hit him over the head with it. "Wake up, you ninny!" she shouted.

Gibbs jumped up from hammock and landed on the floor in a fighting stance. There was a feral look in his eyes as he scanned his surroundings for potential danger. "Aye, Cap'n! Who's come after us?" he asked.

Ana stepped back a pace to make sure she was out of reach should he decide to swing at someone. "It's not the Captain, it's me," she answered. Her voice brought Gibbs to his senses and he looked at her, confused. "The Captain's gone ashore, along with the rest of those louts, and they've left us here to mind the ship." She turned and headed toward the main deck.

Gibbs took a moment to wonder how long he had been asleep. "Those dirty maggots, least they could've done was come an' get me," he finally said before following her up the stairs. She was heading toward the crow's nest when he arrived on deck. "No, y' don't, missy. I'm not gonna let a lady climb up there and get hurt."

"Stuff a shirt in it, Gibbs. You know as well as I that you're only wanting to fall asleep up there. Someone needs to keep an eye on you." Her initial irritation over staying behind was subsiding now, and there was a bit of playfulness in her tone.

"I've had plenty of sleep. It's _you_ who needs to be watched." He cut in front of her and started climbing the rigging.

Ana shook her head. "I didn't have you pegged as that sort of a man, Mr. Gibbs," she teased and settled on the helm instead.

Gibbs spent the next couple of hours watching his surroundings from the crow's nest. The rum had nearly worn off, and he was plenty alert for the task. Unfortunately, there wasn't much going on that evening to keep him occupied. From his vantage point, he could see the nearby streets of St. Augustine, which were never as exciting as certain places like Tortuga anyhow, but tonight, they seemed almost asleep. Once in a while, a drunkard would stumble out of a pub and into a brothel somewhere, and there was a beggar who went around asking people for money, but other than that, nothing was happening. This meant he often found himself turning his attention back to the ship, where Ana wandered occasionally from one post to the other looking as bored as he was. It was probably worse for her, Gibbs thought to himself. From the deck, she couldn't even see into town.

Ana meandered from the helm, to the main deck, to the portside rail. She leaned over and curved her body over the top of the rail as though she was watching something below. Her normally baggy clothes were pulled close against her back, and her womanly shape became more apparent than usual. Gibbs watched her for a while, emboldened by their distance and the dark of night. He began to wonder what was keeping her there so long and craned his neck to see what she was looking at. He found nothing of interest. It was mostly pitch dark. Perhaps she was just thinking. The way her left foot kicked rhythmically at the railing suggested that her mind was somewhere else. What did a woman like Anamaria think about? Did she think about fashion, marriage and children like the other women, or did the same peculiarity that made her choose to be a pirate also drive her thoughts to places most women never dared to tread?

After a while, she moved away from the rail and ambled across the deck to the starboard side. This time, she held onto the rail with both hands, leaned back, and started swinging side to side like a child might do. Gibbs watched her feminine form moving playfully in the moonlight with slightly more than his usual interest. It was hard to believe she worked so effectively alongside seasoned sailors. Beneath her smooth, bronze skin was hidden a muscular physique that was capable of doing almost anything her male counterparts were capable of, except with more grace. And on the seldom occasion that she was incapable, it was that grace and femininity she had that made the men so willing to help her out. Gibbs knew, because it had worked on him more than once.

Suddenly, Ana leaned her head back and looked up toward the rigging to find Gibbs staring down at her. "I didn't realize I was your entertainment for the evening," Ana called up to him. "At least now I know how to keep you awake."

Gibbs felt his face get a little warm for being caught, but since there was nothing he could do to change that now, he decided to play along. "If you'd like, we can trade places," he called back. "You take the crow's nest fer a while, and I'll wander 'round the ship and entertain you."

Ana laughed. "You're quite entertaining already, but I've a better idea. Why don't you come down here, and we can play a game of dice over a bottle of rum."

"Now yer talkin'!" Gibbs climbed down to the main deck where Ana was already positioning a crate and some barrels into a make-shift game table.

"You have the dice?" she asked.

"Right here," he said and dug them out of his pocket.

"Good, I'll go get the rum."

Ana knew this was not what they were supposed to be doing, but the night was long, and she had been deprived of an enjoyable evening. Who could blame her for trying to recreate a little fun here onboard? Most nights, when Ana was designated to keep watch, she was satisfied just to sit with a bottle or two of rum, but this time she really had been looking forward to a night of entertainment. She wanted to hear music, gamble with the men, and on this particular evening, she had even considered finding some male company. It wasn't something that she did everytime they made port, but once in a while, the mood struck her. There was nothing more frustrating than being in the mood with no chance to satisfy it.

Of course, Gibbs was there with her. She knew he would be game for dice and a drink. He might even teach her an old sailor song and tell her a few tales. That was always fun. But as far as the male company was concerned... Ana hadn't really given it much thought until that evening. She knew Gibbs liked the ladies as much as any other man, and she found it amusing to hear him flirt with them, but he had never tried it with her. They were mates, but they always kept things professional. They worked together for the good of the ship and exchanged some friendly ribbing on occasion, but it was never anything more than that. She was under the impression that he simply didn't see her that way, whether because of her age, her dark skin, the fact that she wore breeches, or just the fact that she was one of the crew. But this evening had proven otherwise. Gibbs had been watching her. She felt it the whole time she was roaming around the deck, as though she was being stalked by some predator. Except, instead of trying to hide, it made her excited and she did what she could to lure him in. When she finally looked up and confirmed what she already knew, the tables were turned. He was now the prey.

A short time later, Ana emerged from the lower deck carrying a bottle of rum for each of them. "Only two?" Gibbs asked as she sat down on a barrel with them.

"Two will be plenty," she said. "I don't want you falling asleep again. Where's the fun in that?" She sat one down on the crate in front of him and pulled the cork from the other with her teeth. Then she tilted her head back and sucked it down like any sailor would do. Yet again, there was something a little more sensual about it when she did it.

The curve and motion of her slender neck caught Gibbs's eye and held him there for a moment, until he remembered she was probably expecting some sort of retort. "I'm quite good at holdin' m' liquor," was all his distracted mind could think to say before opening his own bottle for a drink.

***

After four rounds of Hazard and countless squabbles over the rules, the two of them decided to call it quits. Gibbs collected his dice and dropped them back into his pocket before going below deck for more rum. He had finished his bottle somewhere in the third round, but Ana still had a few swallows left of hers. She stayed behind at the crate and finished it while she pondered how the evening was going so far. There was just no arguing with Gibbs about anything. Many nights, while he was off in some rented room with his hired lady, Ana spent hours at the gambling tables, usually doing quite well for herself. She had played the game so often in so many different establishments, it seemed she could name the house rules for almost every one in every major port she visited. And yet, whenever she tried to explain this to Gibbs, he always began, "Well, back when I was a just a deckhand fer His Majesty's fleet..." and it was all over from there.

When she finished her bottle and Gibbs still hadn't arrived with the new ones, she decided to go below deck to investigate. She found him in the hold, looking at some old, dusty bottles in the very back. "What's keeping you?" she asked.

"Patience, woman. We've got all night." He turned around and held up a bottle that was blanketed in dust except where his fingers had just wiped it away. "See this wine? Got it from a merchant ship comin' straight from France 'bout two years ago. It's the good stuff. Jack wanted t' keep it around for a special occasion, but truth is, I think he clean forgot about it."

"I always wondered why those bottles were hidden back there," she said. "What are you doing with them now?"

Gibbs looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "I was thinkin' 'bout openin' one up fer us."

Ana couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Oh, Gibbs was a smooth one, alright. She reached over and slid her hand slowly over his, causing Gibbs to loosen his grip before she took the bottle from him. Then she turned around and leaned against him as she held the bottle up to a nearby lantern to examine its contents. "What makes this occasion so special?" she teased.

"You don't think it's special?"

"Just two sailors guarding the ship, is all."

Gibbs leaned forward and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist before whispering in her ear, "What say we make it special, then?" Then he moved his lips down and gave her a gentle kiss just beneath her ear, allowing his thick whiskers to tickle her neck.

Ana let out a giggle like she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She turned around quickly, but never broke away from his embrace. "Mister Gibbs, shame on you!" she said, but while she feigned offense, her eyes betrayed her amusement.

He gazed back at her and smiled. "Shame indeed. Don't know what's come over me, lass. I told y' it was bad luck fer a woman to be on a ship. I jus' didn't say fer who." He removed one hand from his embrace and ran his fingers through her long, dark hair while his other arm held her more tightly against him. Her face was not more than two inches from his.

"Certainly not for me," she said as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

Gibbs brought his lips to hers and gave her a slow, gentle kiss that spread a warm glow through her whole body. He didn't release the kiss right away, but began running his hands across her back, exploring it with his fingertips and massaging it with his firm touch.

Ana opened her mouth and Gibbs followed her lead. Their tongues brushed against each other as they tasted the rum on each other's breath. It was warm and wet and made both of them want more. Their kisses became more passionate, and Ana found herself pressing her body against his, sinking slightly into his supple flesh before resting upon his muscular form.

She felt his warm, strong hands slide down her back and begin to loosen her shirt from her breeches. Then he slid them underneath her shirt and ran them along the bare skin of her back before working them down again under the waist of her breeches. He continued until both hands completely covered her back side, then he pressed their waists together. She felt his hardness moving against her and there was a quiver between her legs that told her this was exactly what she wanted.

Ana removed her lips gradually, allowing the last kiss to linger as long as possible before she backed away slightly. She traced his lips with her finger and stroked his beard for a moment, then looked into his eyes. She found that he was already staring into hers with a look that definitely suggested lust. It caught her off guard slightly, since she had never seen this look on him before, but she was intrigued by it. "Would you like to take me to your hammock?" she asked him.

"Right this way," he said and removed his hands from her breeches to lead her out of the hold. As they approached the crew's quarters, he began removing some of his clothes. His chest was broad with just a splash of hair across his pecs, and although his belly wasn't flat, it was still firm. His body was used to hard work at sea, and this little bit of extra padding only served to soften his muscular lines a bit and make him appear to feel more comfortable against a woman.

Gibbs stopped near his hammock and started working on his belt, but he stopped when he noticed Ana pulled her own shirt over her head. The glow from a nearby lantern highlighted her richly colored skin and showed off every curve. His eyes were drawn to her breasts as they traced their crescent shape up to where they peaked at her hardened nipples. He moved in close to her and cupped her breasts in his hands. He started kissing her again, this time beginning at her neck and working his way down her chest, pressing his lips greedily against her flesh until he reached their rounded tops, where he moaned lightly and began alternating kisses between the two of them.

"Won't you wait until we're in the hammock?" she teased while reaching for his belt and removing it completely.

He didn't even look up at her, but said between small licks, nibbles and kisses, "Maybe I should, but... I ain't been... with a lass this lovely... fer a long time... 'Fraid I'm feelin' like a schoolboy again."

A devilish grin spread across Ana's face. She looped his belt in her hand and tapped him lightly on his behind with it. "A schoolboy, you say? A very naughty one, from what I can tell."

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "What you got in mind, Miss Anamaria?"

"I believe it's time to show you what happens to naughty schoolboys." Ana pressed her hands against his chest and backed him up against a post where she kissed him fervently and playfully bit at his lower lip. She pulled away again, then sauntered around to the back of the post, trailing the belt tauntingly across his body as she did so. When she stood behind him, she removed her own belt, took both of his wrists, brought them back, and bound his hands with them. She fastened the belts together and stretched them across the back of the post, holding him comfortably in place.

Gibbs craned his neck around to see what she was doing. For the most part, he trusted Ana not to do anything he wouldn't like. But he was still a little apprehensive, realizing the vulnerability of the situation he was in. Fortunately, she bound his hands loosely enough that he could break free if he needed to, but he was still clearly her prisoner.

When she sauntered back in front of him again, she slid her hands down his chest, his belly, then under his breeches, where she pulled them down to his ankles and allowed him to step out of them. She kneeled before him as she did this, and once she had tossed his clothing aside, she reached up and took his stiff cock in her hands, stroking and massaging it firmly while she wiggled her tongue up the center of his balls to the underside of his shaft. Gibbs let out a moan and began to move his hips against her. She continued upward slowly and deliberately until she reached the tip, then she wrapped her lips around it and traced its edge with her tongue. Her hand moved up and down in firm, even strokes, and before long, she tasted the saltiness of his pre-come in her mouth.

Gibbs moaned again and attempted to move his hands forward to caress her head, but he was prevented by his bonds. He had no choice but to stand there at her mercy, feeling her nimble fingers and warm, wet mouth working over him. Once in a while, he felt her teeth lightly press against his cock and pull gently on his skin, but never too hard. It was just enough to give him a mild sense of the potential danger she posed, but because he trusted her, he could simply enjoy it. He watched her from above and appreciated the irony that although he was the one who was bound, she was the one on her knees pleasuring him. Eventually, he closed his eyes and just allowed himself to become lost in the sensation.

When she finally stopped and stood up, she began removing her breeches. "Sit down Mr. Gibbs," she commanded. She placed her hands on his shoulders to lead him down slowly until he was sitting in front of the post, his hands still bound behind him. Then Ana stood in front of him with her legs on either side of his. She held the back of his head then guided his face between her legs. Gibbs ran his tongue along her slit then pushed the tip between her folds until he found her clit. He began licking it, gently at first but then working up to a more vigorous motion.

Ana gasped initially then groaned as the feeling became more intense. She pressed herself against his face and started to buck slightly, feeling his beard tickling the sides of her thighs as she did. When he began sucking on her, she bit her lower lip and grasped onto the back of his head even tighter, burying her fingers in his hair and making a weak attempt to hold him in just the right spot. She opened her legs more and began pressing even harder. Something in the back of her mind worried that he might not be able to breath, but he never lost his rhythm, so she didn't let go until finally, she cried out and her pussy went into spasms. But rather than satisfy her need, it only made her want more. She wanted him inside of her.

She lowered herself onto in his lap and allowed his rock hard cock to slide easily into her wet opening. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the two of them began kissing and biting on each other passionately as they found their rhythm together. Gibbs bucked his hips and moved in and out of her as forcefully as he could, but it was difficult with his hands bound behind him. He wiggled them around until he finally broke free, then he held onto her ass and guided her to the motion and timing he needed, digging his fingers into her more deeply as his pleasure became more intense. After a while, his kisses became less articulate and his breathing more shallow. Ana also held her breath as the tingling excitement began to run through her body once more. Her entire body tensed as she released one more time, causing another bout of spasms and a small whimper to escape her lips. This brought Gibbs over the edge, and with one final thrust, his cock pulsed and he came deep inside of her. He let out a strained breath and barely managed speak the words, "Devil be damned, lass, that feels good." Then his body went limp as he leaned back against the post.

Ana took a few moments to catch her breath. "Aye, it did," she sighed. She stroked his beard a little before giving him a final kiss and standing up. "I suppose we had better get our clothes on before someone comes in and catches us," she said.

Gibbs didn't get up right away but watched her as she dressed. "Y' know," he laughed, "if I'd known this was what it's like to keep watch with y', I might've volunteered a lot sooner."

Ana raised an eyebrow at him, then gave him a little smirk. "You keep talking like that, you're liable to get yourself slapped."

"Do I get t' choose where?"

Ana picked up his shirt and threw it at him. "Only if you're bad," she said and gave him a wink before going upstairs to resume the watch.

Gibbs smiled after her then nodded. "Not bad fer an old seadog like m'self. Still got m' way with the ladies," he said and stood up to get dressed.


End file.
